The other side
by frenchfry900
Summary: Naruto fights Orochomaru and dies, but find three children in a spirit world. One of them is Kakashi's dead daughter Hikari Hatake and her two best friends who are also dead. Naruto needs to find a way with the only type of jutsu that works in the spirit world Shijutsu. First told by Hikira. Sorry if anything's wrong or incorrect I tried my best.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is my first fanfic so please be nice. I have a lot of stuff to get right before I publish this so hopefully It's correct! Sorry I made the flashback kinda long. It was important though.

* * *

I thought I was safe. I truly thought I was safe, but I would soon find out about how wrong I was. Suddenly the tree I was hiding in wrapped some roots around my lower half and the bark spread on my arms. I screamed in fear as I heard a malicious laugh. I knew it was the man chasing me, but as he came out his partner didn't appear. _Where was he? Why are they doing this? _I thought as I struggled against the tree. The man looked at me in amusement as I began to cry as the bark tore at my skin, exposing some bright red flesh. It was so hard to believe that a few moments ago I was playing kickball with some friends and a few hours before that I was with daddy.

-FLASHBACK-

_"Hikari come here" Dad ordered. I stopped running in a circle and ran to him instead and stopped in front of him. He suddenly picked me up by the waist and threw me in the air. At first I was surprised, but as I was in the air I began smiling and giggling. When he caught me we both laughed and he set me down. Our silver hair blew as the wind picked up. Dad looked at the sky, his hair glistened in the sunlight. I knew my Dad was strong, but how strong was he?_

_"Hikari I want to give you something, as a birthday present. You're turning 6 tomorrow remember?" He asked. I nodded and smiled as he smiled back at me. He gave me a pouch, a light one that was red an and had beautiful gold flowers in it. Inside it was a pink pearl bracelet. In between each pearl was a round silver cylinder with small diamonds encrusted on it. He pointed to a place where two letters where engraved. 'H.H' _

_"What does this mean?" I asked him. _

_"Your initials, mine are on the other side, see?" He said as he turned it over and sure enough the initials were there. 'K.H'._

_"So if you ever lose it you'll know it's yours" He said and smiled behind his mask, though I could tell what he was feeling through his eyes, sadness. I hugged him and started crying. _

_"What's wrong Hikari?" He asked._

_"I'm really happy, but I'm also really sad" I said in between sobs._

_"Sad?" He asked confused._

_"We both know it's more than a birthday gift" I said. His eyes widened in surprise, and then softened as he pulled me into a tight embrace._

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

"Why don't we have some fun?" The man in front of me said. He grabbed a shuriken from a pouch wrapped around his leg and came close to me. Salty tears(They really do taste salty!) ran fast against my cheek and chin as he slowly walked closer to me.

"I'm about to give you something to really cry about" He said in a dark voice full of hatred, he had blood lust in his eyes and I knew I would die if someone didn't save me soon. He slipped his blade across my face and at first I though he had missed but blood rushed from a cut on my left cheek. Pain then came and I screamed in fear, desperation, and pain mixed together. I struggled to break free from the tree that had bound me here, but I was only 5 years old, what could I do? It didn't work and I prayed for my father or someone, anyone to come save me.

"Scream for you father, though he can't save you! NO ONE CAN!" He screeched and took a long sword from his back. The next thing I knew I screamed as the blade cut through my stomach, my chest and finally came out of my shoulder leaving a giant gash, if it ever healed it would leave a scar for sure. Dad told me about scars before when I asked him about his. He had one on his left eye, though Iruka had a long one from cheek to cheek and covered a sliver of his nose. I shuriken whizzed past me and exploded, making the tree branches let go of me. I tried to stand up, but searing pain rushed over me and I screamed. I felt like I was on fire as the sensation spread from my chest to ny arms and legs. Dad came over to me as did a few ninja, I recognized Iruka, but the other I didn't know.

"Guy, take Hikari to the medical center immediately, while I deal with this" Dad said and stood up to face the horrid man who hurt me.

"Orochimaru" Dad hissed with anger.

"Ah, Kakashi Hatake. What a surprise, you came too late though. That sword was poisoned. Even if she survived the lack of blood loss, which I doubt she would, she will die of the poison" He said in a dark voice and laughed. Was that the burning sensation that I felt? I felt myself being carried bridal style by someone familiar, though it wasn't Iruka. He was a good friends of my dad Kakashi, though the arms I felt were more muscular and stronger. I felt myself dift away into darkness and heard yelling, but ignored it. The pain in my chest left, but my cheek still hurt. My eyes blurred and the last thing I saw was my dad.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, back again. I don't know who to give as her mom so please pm or review me who you guys think I should put as the mother. I honestly don't know and don't prefer anyone so I'm good with anyone.

* * *

I sat up from where I was sitting. I remembered I was picking apples; even though we didn't need them. I was sitting under the only living tree in my temporary village, we would be moving again in a few days. I sighed and picked up my basket. I was dreaming again of how I died, the only clear memory I had anymore. I took one last look at the apple tree and took a kunai knife from my bag and carved my initials in 'H.H'. I then raced home through the abandoned town until I came to a house with its windows open, the only house used as the others were abandoned. I opened the door and put the basket full of apples down while I called out to the other two.

"I'm home!" I heard some moving of chairs and the pounding of feet as little Yaya came rushing through.

"Mama!" She yelled and I picked her up. Yaya was four and had been dead for three and a half years. Miles and me found her while walking through town when I was 12 and he was 13. Miles came through the door and hugged me while taking Yaya from my arms. There was no doubt Miles and me were Yaya's adopted parents. We were sixteen and seventeen, but we loved Yaya and knew how to care for her. One could say we didn't know what we were doing and sometimes that was the case, especially when being hunted, but we always managed to pull through.

"So how was apple picking?" Miles asked.

"Good, but I fell asleep again," I said as I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. Miles sighed, but smiled after.

"Can't help it can you?" He asked.

"Nope, it's the perfect spot for taking a nap" I said happily.

"Mama can we go for a walk?" Yaya asked.

"Sure, if you want" I said. Miles set her down and I took her hand. We walked to the playground on the side of the small village. As soon as I set Yaya down she took off running through the playground while I looked around. I saw the forest, or what was left of it. All the trees in the land had died a long time ago and now they were all burnt black and bare. I sighed as I saw the black mist from the chakra barrier. The demon named Shinigami lived in the mist, probably to protect himself. He wanted to eat our souls and kill us permanently, which is what happened to the spirits before us. _That's why we're all alone. _I thought. Yaya came running to me.

"Mama, why are you sad?" She asked. I looked at Yaya and smiled.

"I'm not sad silly goose" I said and pocked her nose. She giggled and said "Will you push me on the swings?"

"Sure" I replied. We played at the park for a few hours before we walked home. We were about half way when I spotted a figure on the ground. I gasped as it was a boy, about 12, or 13. I ran to him as Yaya followed. He was passed out cold like everyone else when they first arrived here. He had blond spiky hair and wore and orange jumpsuit. I picked him up and heaved him over my shoulder.

"Looks like we have company Yaya" I said.

"Yay! We haven't had anyone visit in uh" She paused to think before saying "Forever!" I laughed.

"Your right Yaya we haven't had anyone visit for a long time" I said and we continued walking. Miles was in the kitchen making lunch for us when Yaya busted in.

"How was the park?" He asked.

"Great! Mama pushed me on the swings and the merry-go-round and we played in the sandbox and I played on the slide !" Yaya exclaimed excitedly.

"Wow, sounds like someone had fun" Miles said.

"Uh huh, and we even found a boy!" Yaya said excitedly.

"She did?" Miles said. I shuffled in the door dragging the boy in along with me, but the narrow doorway was small and wouldn't fit the two of us. I pulled the boy in while he let out a groan.

"You did!" Miles said, surprised. I walked to the empty bedroom and plopped him on the bed and walked to the kitchen.

"What's for lunch?" I asked.

"Pb and j" Miles replied. I licked my lips as Miles brought out a platter of sandwiches. We ate and was cleaning up when we heard the boy upstairs shuffling around.

"He's awake" I said as he came in rubbing his eyes. He blinked and we were all in silence until the boy spoke.

"So, uh aren't you going to tall me what's going on?"

"Oh, uh well you died" I said.

"What!?" He yelled confused.

"Your dead" Miles said repeating me.

"But how can I be dead?! I was just fighting that snake freak!" He yelled.

"We'll let me explain it. While fighting "that snake freak" you died and now your in what we call the spirit world"Miles said.

"The spirit world? So your all dead too?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm Hikari, that's Miles and this is little Yaya" I said.

"So I'm dead and in a spirit world?"He asked.

"Ya, I can show you around some other time, but we're moving soon so their's no need to show you around this one" I said.

"Why are you leaving?" He asked.

"Hikari will run out of chakra soon and then Shinigami will devour the village so we have to leave before that happens" Mile said.

"I'm Naruto, so why do you have to leave when she runs out of chakra?" Naruto asked.

"I keep a light barrier away from the darkeness outside so were safe, but the barrier will vanish when I run out of chakra as I'm the one using the barrier jutsu" I said as the boy sat beside me.

"But why don't you guys try to find a way to leave this place?" Naruto asked.

"We tried, we've been here for years and we can't find one" I said.

"I'll find one!" Naruto proclaimed loudly and ran outside. From that moment on I knew out lives were about to get a lot more interesting from that point on.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back again. Here's another part! REVIEW THE MOM!

* * *

Naruto ran outside.

"Naruto!" I called and chased after him. He didn't slow down, only looked at me from behind his shoulder and said "Come On! I need to get back you slow poke!"

"Naruto stop!" I yelled.

"Hikari you'll never get anywhere at your pace" Naruto called.

"NARUTO!" I yelled and he stopped. I bumped into him and fell. I stood up an grabbed his shoulder, making him face me.

"Naruto, I understand where your coming from, but your never going to get anywhere if you run around aimlessly like that" I explained. As if to prove me wrong he smiled and ran again.

"It seems to work for me" He called. I ran after him until I felt a shift in the ground, so I stopped. Naruto must have felt it too as he stopped also.

"You feel that?" He asked. The ground began to shake, and I realized it was an earthquake.

"Hey! We don't get earthquakes here!" I yelled. The ground began crumbling away and we both fell, passing out. After a while I felt something soft underneath me. At first I thought it was Naruto, but it felt hard and soft at the same time. I clenched my hand together and scoped up the earthy, dry powder. I looked at it and realized it was dirt, but what was the softness from? I looked around to see tiny bits of green things coming from the ground. _What was it again? Oh yeah, grass. It looks weird. _I thought. I sat up and felt something new. It felt good, and something bright blinded my vision, but my eyes quickly adjusted. I looked up at the sky and saw it wasn't black and cloudy like back home, but a light shade of baby blue with white clouds. I looked around and saw trees covered in green luscious, leaves. It was like nothing I'd seen before! I heard some high-pitched sounds, not high enough that it hurt, but they were no doubt high. I saw a blue feathered creature on a tree branch. It flew away and I realized it was a bird. Was that where the sound was coming from? These birds? I suddenly felt dizzy and light-headed so I leaned against a tree. _This never happened to me before. Why? It's the change of atmosphere that's making me sick. Yeah, I'm not used to the trees, oxygen, and the warmth that's all._ I convinced myself it was nothing and it eventually subsided. I walking into the forest more examining every tree leaving a mark with a kunai knife so I wouldn't forget where I was. I saw lot's of animals, including a ton I didn't know. I saw a some birds eating some grain. I went over and the birds flew to the trees waiting for me to pass, but I picked up a handful of bird seed and sat down patiently. The birds began to accept me and flew down, still weary, but I kept still. A few birds flew near me and I didn't move still. A bird landed on my knee so I opened my hand to him and he ate the bird seed from my palm. It tickled and soon most of the birds ate the seeds in my hand. I smiled. Seeing these birds for the first time in ages got me wondering unanswerable questions. _Was this land like my land before he came? Full of animals and people and life? All I've ever known is darkness, death, and the cold. What would've happened if I lived? _I gasped. This place was my home, where I grew up , where my dad is. I clenched my hand into a fist and the birds flew away. _I-is my dad even alive? Is he dead? Was he killed too? If not is he here? What does he look like? He couldn't have stayed the same in these last 10 years could he? I have to find out and the only way I can do that is if I go find a town or a village or someplace. I need to find out where I am first. Where am I anyway? _I thought as I looked around. I followed my marks and the dizziness returned along with a splitting headache. I tripped on my feet and fell backwards. II heard someone gasp and out came three figures. I felt I could trust them, and I didn't really have a choice, so I closed my eyes and listened.

"Let me take her" I hear a deep and quiet male voice say.

"But Shino can you handle her. She's almost twice your size" A gentle feminine voice said.

"I'm not that big, or heavy am I?" I said weakly before feeling my chest tighten. It hurt to breath and as a result my breaths were short and shallow. _Am I dying? No, I refuse to die twice!_

"I can take her" another voice said followed by a bark.

"No, she's poisoned. If you carry her to long you'll die Kiba" Shino said. So that's it. Poisoned, but from what? I didn't touch any poisonous plants did I? Then it hit me.

"That sword was poisoned. Even if she survived the lack of blood loss, which I doubt she would, she will die of the poison." His voice echoed in my mind. Orochimaru was still haunting me, even after I'm dead. No wonder I never ?new it didn't affect me when I was dead, or in the spirit world at least. We didn't need all the human needs, like eating, sleeping, showering, the only real thing we needed was to keep us occupied so we wouldn't get bored, but that didn't last long with having the same two people to talk too constantly. Pain wasn't really a thing to worry about either. It was dying again that scared us, made us fight for our lives. Doesn't matter anymore, all just distant memories now. I felt myself being picked up and felt fuzz in my face, but I didn't care as long as they were helping me.

"I don't care. We should help here" Kiba said. _Isn't that what I just said?_ I thought playfully. I smiled and weakly said something, or tried to at least. It came out in a cough and I felt blood come from my mouth. I felt wind on my face and heard a sigh from Shino as the two followed Kiba, who I guessed was carrying me. I knew I trust them so I allowed myself to slip into the darkness of sleep, or unconsciousness.

* * *

Hoped you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey welcome back! I'm thinking of making Anko the mom. I'm using idea from the anime as I'm currently on episode like 105 or something around the hundreds. I am changing some stuff and making it up to so if something's wrong or in shipuden or something, it was in purpose. And I haven't watched shipuden so no one from there will be in here. Maybe in a different story or something. Oh and tell me if Hikari's to out of character. I just noticed she's kinda joking. ENJOY!

* * *

I groaned as I move my fingers and wiggled my toes making sure I could feel them. I opened them and saw I was in a hospital room. Next to me was a blonde haired woman, healing me with her green chakra.

"So you're awake. Good, I've got a few questions to ask you" The woman said.

"Like?" I asked.

"Who are you? Naruto says you're Hikari Hatake, but that's impossible" She said. I smiled.

"Indeed it is impossible, yet I'm here. I am Hikari Hatake and I'll explain later. It's kinda a long story, but I can tell you I don't know how I got here so don't ask me. And Naruto doesn't either so don't ask. Kid's been through a lot today. Where is he?" I asked and sat up. I felt something on my face and discovered I had a cotton healing pad with tape on my cut cheek.

"In the lobby waiting for you with his team" Said the woman. "In case you're wondering I'm Tsunade, the 5th Hokage of the hidden leaf village and medic" She said.

"I see" Was all I said. I got up and walked outside to find Naruto standing in the lobby with his two team members.

"Hikari, your okay!" He said and smiled a big grin. I smirked.

"Of course I'm okay. I can cheat death as many times as you can count. Ten" I said and laughed.

"HEY! I can count higher than ten" Naruto said."When did you become so happy all of a sudden?"

"This place has its effect on me. It's not plagued with misfortune and death. It also doesn't smell like blood either"I said with a smile.  
Naruto just stared at me and then narrowed his eyes. My head hurt and I felt dizzy again so I used a pain-killer jutsu.

"Hey what kind of jutsu was that?" Naruto asked when I was done.

"It's a jutsu that subsides pain. I have a headache that I can't deal with right now. The only problem is I'll have a headache when the jutsu wears off" I said and sighed.

"I didn't know you knew medical jutsu's" I heard Tsunade's voice from behind.

"Grandma Tsunade it's you" Naruto said. _Is Naruto the grandson of the Hokage? She doesn't look a day over 30!_

"I told you kid, stop calling me that" Tsunade said in an angry voice clenching her fist. I swear she's going to pop a vain one day.

"Uh, actually I know many jutsu's not just medical, though I'm not very good at it" I admitted.

"Seems you got it down" Tsunade said.

"It doesn't work on other people thought, it always backfires when I need it the most" I said remembering the time Miles broke his arm. I sighed.

"Just work on it" She said.  
I looked at her and nodded.

"Well Shizune's going to have a fit if I don't get back to work so I'm going out for lunch" She said and left.

"She know that wont help her do her work right?" I asked.

"Ya, I think she knows" The girl of Naruto's member said. I forgot they were there as they stood against the opposite wall. I smiled and said "Hikari Hatake"

"Hatake? Isn't that Kakasi sensei's last name?" She asked.

"Yeah, his daughter" The boy said.

"Uh this is Sakura and Sasuke" Naruto said.

"I didn't know he has a daughter" Sakura said.

"He doesn't" Sasuke said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"He has a daughter, me. I'm alive and here" I said and glared at him.

"No, I checked the files of Kakashi sensei and his only family is his dad, and not anyone else you imposter" Sasuke said coldly.

"Well the files are wrong. I haven't been here in a long time that's all" I said calmly. I have a short temper, but with Yaya I learned to keep it under control.

"Were where you all this time then?" He asked suspiciously.

"Doesn't matter" I said.

"Yes, it does" He said with no emotion.

"It's a secret" I said and turned to leave.

"Wait, where are you going?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not going to sit here and be interrogated by some kid," I said. "Besides I have some important business to attend to"  
Naruto was surprised and ran after me.

"Just because were Genin doesn't mean you can treat us like kids" Nauto said.

"I don't know what that is, but I'll assume a low position in your village, right?" I said.

"Uh, yeah. Just listen I know Sasuke can get on people's bad side trust me he's a big show off just because he's the last Uchiha and all, but he's a okay guy. When he's not being a show off I mean" Naruto said.

"Yeah, but I have the perfect excuse to leave because of him. Now I can visit a friend of mine" I said.

"A friend? Who?" Naruto asked.

"Iruka Umino" I said and smiles.

"Iruka sensei? He's your friends?" He asked.

"Not my friend, but more like my fathers. He was very kind to me and he's the only other person I could remember since he watched me whenever my dad was away on missions. He usually stayed in the village to teach the kids so I would teach th kids too. It was fun, but I couldn't practice any of the Jutus he taught which bummed me out for a while, but I got used to it" I said.

"Oh, hey can I come with you, he was my teacher after all" Naruto said.

"Sure just keep up" I said and jumped in the roof tops racing Naruto to the academy.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed Review!


End file.
